House Serpens Emperox Platform
Return to 'House Serpens'' After centuries as advisors, aiding the Empire where we were able to with small touches and gentle hands, House Serpens has decided to step forward, out of the shadows and into the light. The position of the Imperial House is one of servitude to the Empire, and it is now that we feel we must make the greatest sacrifice, to give ourselves in our entirety to bring the Empire back to a place of glory and allow all its people to benefit from the clarity of our foresight. Only as Emperox can we give humanity the guidance it needs. We have a vision for the Empire: a new age of peace, stability, and security. To make this vision a reality, we must be bold, we must be decisive, and we must have the support of our noble cousins. Expanding Healthcare ''“As others were the shield between the people of Acheron Rho and the hostile life we found here, we were the shield between them and the grim spectre of death.”'' Twenty years of civil war, the collapse of A.C.R.E., and unrest on Yakiyah have all lead to disruptions of distribution and the risk of epidemic among serf populations is at an all-time high. To combat this, House Serpens will seek to expand the reach of our medical care and reinvest in places it already exists. We intend to not only expand throughout the core, granting better facilities to our noble cousins and providing support in these difficult times with our trained medical staff, but to expand to the outer sector and seek both patients in need, and new doctors to care for them. Sharing Psionic Expertise ''“As peace settled in and the Empire began in earnest, some could not enjoy the benefits of this new age. The psions of Acheron Rho, left alone, faced madness, death, and the mistrust of those who did not understand them. Once again, we took it upon ourselves to gather these wretched souls together, to shelter and teach them, to raise them up to a place of pride.”'' With the expanded resources of the Imperial House, we can expand our ability to train psychics with fewer being missed by our limited numbers of Nominators. We can also coordinate the efforts psychic resources throughout the Empire to benefit each House individually and the Empire as a whole. We would especially focus on precognitives, collating their visions and lending the services of our Compilers to try to turn them into actionable information for the Houses to whom the precognitives belong. We have used this method for centuries and would now allow others to benefit. With the expansion of these resources, the potential for a new, Psychic Academy could be in the future for Acheron Rho, to facilitate our expanding responsibility. Returning to the Golden Age ''“Could they build a new home and flourish on the distant, unknown shores of the sea of stars? They could not know, and yet they did not falter.”'' The core of the House Serpens platform is the desire to lead the sector back to the technology we had in the Golden Age of the Empire. This is no small undertaking, and the resources attained as the Imperial House would be a massive step towards bringing back the psitech of the past. In particular, we will focus on three key projects. The first, and perhaps most pressing task would be the return of precognitive navigation chambers, and the training of navigators to utilise them. With the resources of the Imperial House and the assistance of our allies in the Immortal Association, the Trilliant Ring, this project could begin on our first day in power. With the coordinated efforts of the other noble houses, this project could repair the loss the Velans caused in a way that is accessible to the engineers and psions of all the houses. Secondly, we will also be researching jump gates. We wish to not only begin the process of repairing what was lost, but moving to new horizons in the most literal way possible. Both inter-sector and intra-sector jump gates allowed safer, more efficient travel between systems and even sectors, and we wish to bring back not only the possibility of this kind of travel, but the opportunity to introduce new methods of engineering to the sector. The third primary focus will be taking on the training of psions in a way to rediscover the techniques of those who aided in industry directly. Industrial psychics and their techniques have been lost since the Scream, and we wish to revive this discipline and the benefits it will bring. Not only would this take the strain off traditional manufacturing methods, but allow one worker to do the work of many, enabling those now available to take on other work. Removing Minor/Major labels ''“What does it mean to be noble?”'' The elevation of some minor Houses as well as the fall of House Vela has exposed the flaws of this system. An Emperox can, based on no set criteria, change the status of other noble Houses. The removal of this arbitrary distinction will allow each House to stand on their own merit without having to wait on the whims of one individual to recognize what is plain to all. Labour Crisis ''“It means to be a guide: a shepherd not just to the common people of the Empire, but to the others in whom God has entrusted the burden of responsibility.”''''' The loss of the synthetic workforce has been an issue since the fall of Cygnus and we have all felt its effects, both in lack of numbers and key skills for which synthetics were designed. Serpens would take a two-fold approach to solving this crisis. First, we would seek to increase the overall labour force long-term by tightening restrictions on access to contraceptives among serf populations. We would also increase access to pod gestation technology. Second, to better leverage the Empire’s current workforce, we would provide vocational training. At centers throughout the core and beyond, we would teach serfs the skills our economy and industry most vitally need. Category:House Serpens